Mileena's Heart
by yay-yay
Summary: femslash Mileena warms up to someone she never expected. What happens when Mileena gets close to someone she's not supposed to? Please R & R! - Mileena & Original Character
1. Chapter 1, The Situation

I do not own Mortal Kombat. I own Nothing exept for Satara(original character)

**The Situation**

Shao Khan's Palace

"So this is what we need to fulfill the prophesy?"

"Yes Sir, the Kilano will give the person who possesses the stone all of the fighters' power. You would be unstoppable Kahn."

"where is the Kilano located so that I can send a team to go get it before anybody else gets it"

"that's the problem sir. We dont know where it is. Only a certain blood line has the scrypts that have the location. Only they can uncode the scrypts, only they can find where the Kilano is at and only they can activate the stone."

"Activate the stone?"

"Yeah, their actual blood and a special liquid called the LJuse have to be poured on the stone so it can be activated. The LJuse is somewhere in Earthrealm. We can find it ourselves without any help but it is gonna take a while"

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks"

"Ok, good. Who is the blood line you were talking about?"

"There are only three people left in the blood line, Taven, Daegon, and their sister Satara"

"We should reason with them first. Offer to split the power if they help us. Set up a day when we can all get together and talk"

"Yes sir" Shao Kahn's assistant walked out to set up this meeting.

"Shao?" Mileena started, "Do you really think they are going to cooperate with us?"

"They would if they were smart, but dont worry, if they dont help us, well make them help us, either way, were gonna get what we want"

A Couple Days Later - Shao Kahn's meeting room

"Please take a seat" They all sat in the very large rectangle table in the meeting room. Both Shao and Taven's guards were outside. On the left side of the table was Shao, Mileena, and Reptile. On the right side of the table was Taven, Satara, and Daegon. They had finished explaining the situation to the three of them.

"So you see, we can all help each other. I'll find the LJuse and keep enemies under control while you find the Kilano and activate it. After that, we shall split the power and rule Mortal Kombat together."

"First of all Shao, there is no way I will help you get power. Secondly, I will not work with you out of free will. And third, those scrypts are very hard to decode. It will take a long time to find the Kilano and I'm not gonna waste all of that time. So I believe we have nothing more to discuss"

Taven got up Followed by Daegon and Satara. "I dont know if you know this Taven, but I will get what I want"

"Then I wish you luck, cause your not getting any help from us."

They started heading towards the door. Shao and Reptile stayed seated at the table while Mileena got up and chased after them. She caught up to them just outside of the palace.

"Wait! I dont want this to sound like a threat but if you dont help us yall might regret it"

"What do you expect us to do Mileena? Were not gonna help Kahn. But dont worry we can take anything he can possibly do"

"I sure hope yall can" Taven kept walking along with Daegon. Satara was about to follow but Mileena grabbed her hand.

"I dont think yall know what yall doing. He will do anything and everything to get what he wants"

"Its really not up to me, my brothers have the say in this. There the ones that will mostly benefit or get the consequences out of this"

"I just really hope you'll be safe," Mileena put her hand under Satara's chin to raise her head untile there eyes met, "I wouldnt want to see this pretty face get hurt somehow"

Satara started to blush and put her head down a bit so Mileena wouldnt see. Mileena's eyes light up a bit and signified she was smiling under her veil for Satara's color change amused her. Mileena then directed her hand to take some of Satara's blonde strands and put them behind her ear. Satara looked up at Mileena and locked eyes with her.

"Maybe you should go now" "Ok" Satara broke the lock they had on each other and headed out to follow her older brothers. Once she met up with them she had a big smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" "Nothing, she was just worried" "Oh, and why exactly are you smiling?" "No reason really" "sure" Daegon said mockingly as he knew his sister was lying.

Back at the palace, Mileena had met up with Shao Kahn and Reptile.

"Since they dont want to help us, were gonna take manners into our own hands"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Were gonna take something very precious from the boys and give it back when they give us the Kilano"

"Whats the very precious something?"

"Did I say something? I meant to say someone..."

"Your planning to kidnapp Satara"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You made it so obvious, besides who else would you kidnapp?"

"Yeah, well, you, Reptile and some guards are gonna go to Edenia in a couple of days to bring her back over here. With Satara in our hands they will be forced to help us"

"Yeah, they will be..."


	2. Chapter 2, The Kidnapp

**The Kidnapp**

Outside of Taven's Palace in Edenia

"Now Remember Reptile," Mileena whispered, "Dont call for help unless the Edenian guards come, ok?" "Sure"

Mileena, and Reptile, and two of Shao Kahn's guards sneaked into the mansion unnoticed. They broke up but remained close as they searched the rooms for Satara. One of the guards walked into a room with a figure asleep in the bed. He quietly approached the figure and realized it was Satara. As the guard reached down to grab her, she woke up and first instinct made her puch him in the face. He fell back which gave her a chance to get up. The guard got up and came towards Satara. She connected a very powerful kick to his head that made him fall unconscious. She quietly opened her door and walked out. She spotted Reptile, his back towards her. She quietly turned around and headed back the other way, away from Reptile. She knew how to defend herself, but not against MK warriors so she decided to avoid fighting with him. She hid by the wall where two hallways met. She was looking at the hallway she just came from to see if anybody was coming. She was so attenive to the hallway that she didnt even notice a figure getting close to ger from behnd.

Mileena krept up behind Satara and covered her mouth so she wouldnt scream or make any noise. She put her arm around her waist and arms and led her into a nearby room. She closed the door with her foot once they got inside. She let go of Satara and turned her around so she could see that it was her.

"Its ok, its me, Mileena" "What are you doing here?"

"Kahn send me and Reptile to kidnapp you" "Why?" Mileena gave her a look.

"Just because of the Kilano" "Yeah, I told you he'll do anything to get it"

"Oh, well your really not gonna kidnapp me are you?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to you know"

"But that day you were worried about me, you wanted me to stay safe"

"Look, I'll keep you safe ok, just come with me"

"Why? Why should I make it easy for you? Your the enemy, and how are you gonna keep me safe, huh? You cant"

"You should just really come along cause I am alot stronger than you and I dont want to hurt you"

"Oh how considerate"

"Your gonna come with us either way, so you should just take the easy way. And I can keep you safe. I wont let them hurt you... I'll protect you, I promise you that, so can you just come along with me?"

"Sure" Mileena and Satara walked side by side. Mileena was looking for Reptile so they could leave. Mileena was so distracted looking for Reptile that Satara saw this as the perfect opportunity to run away. As Mileena was walking, Satara pushed her against the wall and kneed her ribs. Mileena fell on the floor holding her ribs unable to follow Satara.

Satara was running down the hall and turned the corner. Mileena got up but didnt follow, she was still holding her ribs. All of a sudden, she heard a gasp that most likely came from Satara then heard Reptile shout something. She saw Satara running back towards her with Reptile coming after her. Satara grabbed hold of Mileena's arm to show that she wouldnt run away and got behind her.

"Ok, I'll go," she said panicked.

"Oh, so now you wanna go?" "I'm sorry I hit you, I was scared" "So?"

"Please, you said you would keep me safe" Reptile stopped right in front of Mileena.

"Looks like we got her now" "Yeah so lets head back"

"Before we do that, maybe we should have some fun since she's making things hard for us" Reptile reached out and grabbed Satara's arm and pulled her towards him. "I'll give her some extra hits on her face for you"

Satara had a scared look on her face. She was literally shaking. She knew Reptile was gonna beat her horribly if she didnt get away somehow.

"Actually," Mileena stepped closer to Satara and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, "I think I'll take care of her"

"Are you sure, cause if you want I can do it for you"

"No thats ok, thanks though" Mileena pulled her away from Reptile and closer to her

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit, Ima go set up the portal so we can go back to Outworld" Reptile headed towards the window they came in through to go back outside. When Satara saw Reptile was gone she sighed in relief. She laid her head back in Mileena's shoulder and put her hands on Mileena's arms that were around her waist.

"Thank you for saving me"

"Yeah, sure. I saved you after you hit me in my ribs"

"I'm sorry I did that, but now I know that you are gonna protect me, so I'll make things easier for you"

"I'm glad to hear that" "Really, why is that?"

"Cause now I know I can do anything to you and you wont struggle"

Satara turned around breaking the hold Mileena had on her. "You can do anything to me?" "Yeah" Satara just glared at her and Mileena gave that glare back. At that moment Reptile came to the window and looked inside.

"Hey I got the portal ready, lets go" Mileena and Satara climbed out the window followed by a guard. "Hey where's the other guard?" Reptile asked. Satara looked at him and answered, "He's unconscious..." "Should we go back for him?" "Na just leave him" "ok"

They headed towards the portal and walked inside it. They ended up in Outworld, right outside of Shao Kahn's palace. They walked inside with Satara in Mileena's grasp.

"Kahn, we got her" "Good"


	3. Chapter 3, Time To Work

**Time to Work**

Main Hallway

"So, how are you?" "Much hasnt changed in four days. Oh, yeah, except for the fact that I'm kidnapped!"

"Well, you and your brothers gave me no choice. Now that I have you, your brothers_ will_ find and give me the Kilano... now, I have no means to make this hard for you. We can all live in this palace in a very civilized manner, but, if you want to give us a hard time, then thats what were gonna give you, understood?"

"Yeah" "Good, now this is my assistant, tell him everything you know about the Kilano"

"No!" "And why not?"

"I'm not gonna help you Kahn. I dont help assholes! Especially if they're cowards like you!"

Shao Kahn got closer to her and made a movement with his arm that looked like an uppercut. Suddenly, a green orb came and hit Satara. She fell on the floor and looked back at Kahn from there.

"Be careful what you say, you fool!"

"I'm not scared of you. You're so pathetic you had to hit me when I wasnt expecting it"

"I dont have time for this. Bring her to her room" Mileena extended her hand towards Satara, but she didnt accept it. "I dont need your help"

The three of them started walking to the room where she was going to stay in. "Since you wanna act dumb, your gonna stay in your room and not come out unless you are escorted by either me, Mileena, or Reptile"

"Sure," Satara punched him in the face after he finished his comment. Kahn stepped back a bit.

"Your gonna regret you did that, Mileena - take care of her for me"

"Yeah, take care of me Mileena!"

Satara said angrily. She swung her arm by Mileena's head, but she caught it. She pushed Satara into the wall, then pushed her into the room she was going to stay in. Satara did a high kick but Mileena ducked and avoided the hit. Satara was angered by the fact that she couldnt hit her. She ran towards Mileena, and when she got close enough, Mileena quickly grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up, and threw her on the other side. The blow hurt Satara and she couldnt get up.

"Flawless victory, Come Mileena, lets leave Satara to get aquainted with her room. Sweet dreams"

Mileena and Shao Kahn exited the room and closed the door. Satara catched her breath and tried to get up so she could lay down on the bed but was unable to move. Her back gave her shots of pain so she decided no to get up and went to sleep there so she could get some rest.

Two Hours Later

Mileena went to Satara's room to check up on her. She opened the door and walked in. She closed the door immediately so nobody would see her. She noticed Satara was asleep in the floor where she left her. She kneeled down and gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her up. Satara quickly woke up and noticed it was Mileena.

"What are you doing here" she asked softly.

"I was checking up on you to make sure you were ok" "Why?"

"Cause I want you to be safe" "Safe? Your the one that did this to me"

"You tried to hit me first! You were mad at me for some reason and you were acting like a bitch when I was trying to help you!"

"...I wasnt mad at you, I was mad at Kahn. And I exploded on the wrong person... I'm so sorry"

"Its ok... why are you on the floor, you know you can use the bed right?"

"I cant get up, my back hurts alot"

"I'm sorry I threw you, I forget your not a fighter and these kind of blows can hurt you"

"Thats alright, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine by tomorrow"

"Come here" Mileena put her arms under Satara's body.

"What are you doing?" "Picking you up" Mileena lifted Satara and headed towards the bed. She gently put her on the bed and put the blanket on top of her.

"Now you can go to sleep" Mileena was about to leave but Satara grabbed her arm.

"Wait, could you stay here please" "What?"

"I just feel safe when your around, and I would really appreciate it if you stayed here. At least until I fall asleep"

"Sure" Mileena sat back on the bed

"You know you can lay down right?" Mileena slightly laughed

"I wasnt sure if you wanted me to" "Why wouldnt I want you to?"

Mileena shrugged. Satara grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Mileena layed down on her back next to Satara. Satara wrapped her arm around Mileena's waist and layed down next to her yet slightly on top of her. She then interwined her legs with Mileena's and layed her head on her arm. Mileena was sort of surprised at the fact that Satara trusted her so much that she was about to go to sleep on top of her. She was also shocked that it all felt so right, and she unconsciously put her arm around her too.

"Comfortable?" "Very" "Goodnight" "Goodnight"

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace, very peacefully. Mileena woke up after a while and realized Satara was asleep. Mileena smiled to herself and fell back asleep as she decided to just stay there the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4, The Next Day

**The Next Day**

It was morning and Satara woke up still holding Mileena and Mileena holding her back. Her head was resting on Mileena's chest so she looked up to see if she was awake. Mileena was asleep and Satara didnt want to wake her. She looked down and saw that Mileena's shirt was slightly lifted up. Satara lifted her shirt to reveal her flat stomach. She was amazed at how Mileena's abs looked.

'Man, her stomach looks so good. Her whole body looks good. She's so beautiful, I wish I could just take her right now. WAIT!! What am I thinking? I shouldnt be thinking this, not about a girl... but I have been thinking about her this way ever since I first saw her. I mean she's really hot and not to mention the sexiest person I've ever seen... I guess I do like her. But I cant let her know that. I mean, she probably doesnt see me that way... but I have to take a chance. I have to try to be with her.'

Satara traced lines on Mileena's stomach with her finger. She found it interesting to outline Mileena's abs. Mileena felt Satara and quickly woke up. Satara didnt notice when she woke up. Mileena was looking at her and was amused at the fact that Satara was so entertained with her stomach. After about a minute, she slightly moved so that Satara would look up.

"Hey, look who just woke up" "Actually, I was awake for a while now"

"Really?" "Yeah, I saw how entertained you were right now"

Satara started to smile. "Well your stomach looks amazing. It seems to be perfect. Actually, your whole body looks perfect."

"Thank you," Mileena said as she blushed.

"Actually, I'm having a hard time resisting you. You tempt me to just do stuff to you"

"Stuff?" "Yeah" "What kind of stuff?"

"Um, I dont know, alot of things..." Satara put her hand on Mileena's ribs and started drifting downwards. She grabbed a bit of skin in between her fingers and pinched her.

"Ow!" Mileena moved over a little. Satara began to laugh. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, I couldnt resist" "Oh really?" "Yeah" "Well I'm sorry" "Why?" "Cause I cant resist doing this!" Mileena turned around which caused Satara to turn around. Mileena got on top of her then grabbed her arm and twisted it around and put it against her back.

"Ow! Let go" "What was that?"

"Please let go..ow... ok, ok you win" Mileena let go of her arm very gently. She leaned over to move Satara's hair from her ear and got really close to whisper something.

"I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?" Mileena asked seductively.

"That was not fair" Satara said with a smile. "How was that not fair?"

"You cant use your Mortal Kombat moves on me"

"That was not a MK move" "Still, your like way stronger than me so it wasnt fair, but dont worry, Ima get you back real good"

Mileena got off of her and layed down next to Satara, facing her.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet?" "I guess not, your gonna have to teach me"

Satara smiled at Mileena and they both stayed quiet for a while.

'Man she's so beautiful. She has a really good body for someone who's not a MK fighter. Her blonde hair really brings out her green eyes. Her eyes that are so mesmerizing. I just wish she was mine. I would treat her right and always keep her safe... but I cant be having these types of feelings for her. She's kidnapped, and in her eyes, I'm only the enemy. But she does seem to flirt with me, so maybe she feels the same... I dont know what to do!"

Satara looked into Mileena's eyes then looked down. "Your boyfriend is really lucky to have you"

"Why is that?" "Your just an amazing person. The way you act, the way you look, just the way you are is amazing"

"Thank you, and, I um, dont have a boyfriend..." 'Thank You God!'

"Really?" "Yeah, Its actually kinda hard for me to get a boyfriend"

"How is that? Men should be fighting to be with you" Mileena started blushing

"Well, you can just say, I have my defects. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, nor am I looking for one" "Why not?"

"Cause I'm interested in someone in particular" "Who?"

"I-" 'tap tap' "Let me go check that"

Mileena got up and went to the door. When she opened it she saw Shao Kahn standing near the door frame.

"Sata-Mileena? What are you doing here?" "I slept here"

"With Satara?" Mileena noded. "Why?"

"Cause she asked me to," Mileena said simply.

"Oh, so, um, you, um slept with her, like uh, you know _slept_ with her?"

Mileena laughed lightly. "No, not like that, not yet anyways..."

"For some reason I think you were serious about the "not yet anyways" part"

"I was serious"

"Oh, well that should be interesting. I was just gonna tell Satara about the clothes and a guard was gonna bring her breakfast in a little bit"

"Oh, well I'll tell her and I'll take my breakfast here too"

"Ok then, the guard will be right up. Have fun" Shao Kahn said jokingly before he left.

Mileena closed the door and walked towards Satara. "Hey, what was that?" "Nothing, breakfast is about to be ready" "Oh, ok" "And there some clothes in that closet, so you can change"

Satara walked over to the closet and opened it to see. She took out a white tank top and some jeans and laid them on her bed. 'This is my chance to see how far Mileena will go. I can find out if she sees me the same way I see her..'

"Your gonna change?" "Yeah"

"You want me to go?" "Do you want to go?"

"I asked you first" "...no, I dont want you to go. Just stay here, unless you feel like you cant resist me then-"

"Whatever!" They both started laughing. Mileena sat on the bed and watched over Satara. "Go ahead and strip for me" "What?" "Strip. Right now"

Satara gave her a seductive smile and did as she was told. She took off her shirt so smoothly which impressed Mileena. She slowly slid down her bed pants and looked directly at Mileena. Mileena raised an eyebrow as Satara's figure impressed her. Satara started walking towards Mileena. She bent down a bit and was face to face with Mileena. She started blowing hot air into Mileena's neck while both of their eyes were locked on eachother.

'Man she is totally flirting with me, she has to feel the same way. Why else would she be doing this? Maybe it is ok to like her even though were in this situation'

Satara's arm went out and reached for her tank top without Mileena noticing. Mileena began to get a bit closer to her when Satara stood upright with the tank top in her hand. She smiled and began to put it on. She was so amused on how she had teased Mileena just a moment ago. She then got her pants and put them on. When she was done, she looked at Mileena and smiled.

"Well, that was good" Satara laughed at Mileena's comment. After a while, someone knocked on the door. Mileena opended the door to let in two guards, each holding a plate of food, come inside. Once they left, Mileena closed the door and walked towards Satara. They ate breakfast together and started to talk about unimportant things. They learned a bit about each other's past. They seemed to be flirting the whole time, but both were a little nervous to take things further. Mileena wasnt sure if it was ok to like Satara and Satara wasnt sure if it was ok to have these kind of feelings for someone who is the "enemy."

They spend the whole day getting to know each other and by the time night came, it seemed like they had known each other for ages, they were closer than ever.When they decided it was time to go to sleep, Satara layed down on the bed while Mileena stayed seated in a chair.

"Well goodnight" "Wait, can you sleep with me again?"

"I'm sorry but I dont like this bed, I miss my bed" "Oh.." Satara looked back down to try to hide her disappointment.

"But you can come and sleep with me in my room" "..o-ok.."

Satara got up and followed Mileena into her room. Mileena layed down in the middle of her large luxurious bed.

"Its ok, you can lay down too you know" Satara smiled at Mileena then slowly crawled into bed. She put her arm around Mileena's waist and hooked her right leg with Mileena's leg. They both immediately fell asleep, warm in each other's arms. Their whole night was undisturbed.


	5. Chapter 5, The Truth

**The Truth**

Again, Satara woke before Mileena. Mileena's arm was around Satara, so she didnt move much so she wouldnt wake her. Satara began to remember all of the things that had happened the day before.

'Man, what should I do? I feel like I'm falling for her, but how can that be? She's with the bad guys. She kidnapped me and is forcing my brothers to help them do something terrible. Besides, its been like three days that I've actually been with her, I dont even know her.. but even though its a small amount of time I know that I'm happy with her. I think she feels the same too. I mean, she was practically flirting with me the whole day yesterday. I so just want to kiss her, but I cant make it seem like an accident because of that veil. Why doesnt she ever take it off?.. I have her body in my grasp right now, I just wanna... but I cant... oh, I dont know what do do!'

Satara's hand stared to wonder. It went to Mileena's waist and drifted downwards. Her hand met with the ridge of Mileena's bed pants. She slowly and smoothly slid her fingers under the pant's ridges. Satara felt the soft and silky skin on the tip of her fingers. Satara's hand started to slid down but didnt go far as the sensation immediately woke Mileena up.

As soon as Mileena moved, Satara pulled her hand back faster than she blinked. She was busted and there was no way she could play it off. Satara looked up at Mileena who was looking at her right back with a shocked look on her face. Satara stayed silent as her face began to burn like fire.

"What the f-! What were you doing!?" Satara opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She couldnt think of one thing to say.

"What were you doing!!" "I am, so, so sorry. I didnt mean to do that. I-I wasnt thinking"

"You werent thinking!? What did-" "Look I'm sorry I did that. I really didnt mean to go that far. Please dont be mad at me. I-I couldnt," Satara put her head down as she couldnt finish the sentence.

Mileena started to calm down. She thought Satara was truly sorry for what she had done. She thought it was cute how Satara worried she was going to be mad at her. She wasnt mad, just a little shocked.

'I guess I over reacted...' She put her hand under Satara's chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"Its ok," Mileena said gently, "I'm not mad at you"

"Your not?" "No, its ok, I was just shocked you did that" Satara's red cheeks began to cool down. Mileena took this opportunity to push Satara as far as she could.

"So, how was it?" Mileena asked innocently. "What!?"

"Did you like it?" "Umm.. I-I uh-"

"Thats a yes isnt it?" "Did _you _like it?"

"I dont know, as soon as I woke up, you pulled away. So I dont know how it felt, but if you liked it, I'm pretty sure I would of liked it too"

"What! When did I say that? I never said I liked it"

"So you didnt?" Satara's face got reder by the second.

"Why cant you just admitt the truth?" "What truth is that?"

"That your so into me" "What! I'm-not," Satara said not sounding convincing at all.

"Really? Thats why you did that and have no explanation as to why you did it"

"You dont understand" "I dont understand what?"

"Nevermind..." "No, tell me" _tap tap_. Somebody was at the door.

"Ugh," Mileena sighed, "Hold on this will just take a sec"

Mileena got up and opened the door. It was Reptile at the door.

"Mileena, we have to go now. We have to assist Reiko and Havik in the Living Forest."

"Ok," Mileena closed the door and turned around to face Satara, "I have to go, just stay here, I'll be back in a bit" Satara nodded and Mileena quickly changed in her closet and left.

Five Hours Later

Mileena walked into the palace with Reptile.

"Well that was a workout" "Somewat, they were still easy to beat"

"Yeah" "I'm gonna go get Satara so we can eat together, do you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I think Baraka just got here so he might join yall later"

"Ok, well then I'll see you later" Mileena went to her room to get Satara.

"Hey lets go eat" "Sure" Satara followed Mileena to the dinning room. Once they got seated, two guards brought them their food and they began eating it. Once they were done, the guards took up their plates but they stayed seated, just talking. After a while, Baraka walked into the dinning room to see Mileena.

"Mileena, long time no see" "Hey Baraka, how you been lately"

"Pretty good" Baraka took a seat across Mileena. "Well if it isnt the famous Satara"

"Famous Satara?" Mileena asked.

"Yeah, she's got quite the reputation. She's known for her beauty. Many compare her to Princess Kitana. Figures since they're both royalty from Edenia. Aparently, no one seems to be good enough for her. She's only had two boyfriends which lasted about two weeks each."

"How do you know that?"

"It was really talked about. Those two guys were envied by almost every man in Edenia. Ms. Satara here is envied by alot of women and is wanted by alot guys.. and girls for that matter. She's untouchable, but now that she's kidnapped, she doesnt seem all that great since she is now tainted"

"How is she tainted?"

"Well someone had to take her innocense, she is in a room full of bad guys..."

"Well nobody has done that, so she's pretty much not tainted..." "Yeah I guess," Baraka turned around to see Satara who was just looking down when they were talking about her.

"How are your pathetic brothers doing?" Satara glared at Baraka but didnt answer. "Is Taven still pretending to be a hero?"

"He never pretended, he is one, he saved Edenia many times" "Really, how did he do that? By sending his troops to do his work then him taking the credit?"

"He's never done that" "Your brother is weak! He's absolutely nothing compared to me"

"He is way better than you can ever imagine to be"

"Your brother is scared. Thats why he hasnt come to try to rescue you. That's why he has never tried to fight me. Taven is a nobody-"

"Man can you get off my brother's dick already. Do you like him or something?" "No!"

"So why wont you shut the hell up about him already?"

"..., ... You know what? Why dont you come with me to my room so I could show you I dont like your brother"

"No!" "Its not up to you" "I'm not going anywhere with you" "Really?"

Baraka got up from his chair and headed towards Satara. Satara immediately grabbed Mileena's hand and held it tight for she was scared of what Baraka was going to do. Mileena got up quickly and got right in front of Satara.

"You're not gonna make her do anything!" "And why is that?"

"Because she's mine and only mine! She is not gonna do _anything_ with you" "You need to calm down"

"You need to back off and get away!" "Really?"

Baraka took a step closer to Mileena to challenge her. "I'm serious Baraka, we might be friends and all, but dont tempt me about this"

"Or what?" "...I'll do anything to protect her..."

"If you dont get out of the way, I'm gonna throw you out of the way!" "I'm not moving.."

Baraka was annoyed by the way Mileena was acting. He swung at her, but Mileena immediately got up and started exchanging blows with Baraka. After a bit of fighting, Mileena was hit and fell to the floor. She was a bit hurt and stayed there on the floor trying to recover. Baraka pushed a large metal stand nearby which tipped over and fell right on Mileena. Mileena let out a loud scream as the pole crushed her. It hit her on the ribs really bad. She felt the pain all too intense.

Baraka saw this as the perfect opportunity, so he began to get closer to Satara. Satara was cornered and she didnt know what to do. Mileena saw this and quickly took the stand off of her and got up. She went up to Baraka who had his back towards her. She grabbed her sai and sneaked up behind him. As soon as Baraka turned around, Mileena stuck her sai in Baraka's stomach. When she pulled it out, Baraka fell to the floor.

Two guards heard the comotion and ran to were they were. As soon as they arrived, Mileena ordered them to take Baraka outside. The guards did as they were told.

Mileena and Satara walked back to Mileena's room. Mileena was holding her ribs for the pain was unbearable. She laid down on her bed with her hand on her ribs. Satara sat right next to her on the bed.

"Are you ok?" "Yeah, it just hurts alot, but I'll be fine"

"...Thank you, for protecting me" "Your welcome"

Satara grabbed Mileena's hand. "I didnt know you cared so much" "I told you I would keep you safe no matter what"

Satara smiled at Mileena. "So I'm yours huh?" Mileena began to blush. "Yeah, your all mine" They both began to laugh, but the laughter hurt Mileena's side which made her hold her ribs again. Satara saw this and leaned over to see the side that Mileena was clutching.

She gently put one leg over Mileena and sat on top of her. She grabbed the hand Mileena was using to hold her ribs and set it aside. She then touched the sore spot which made Mileena wince in pain. She immediately tooker hand off.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" "Its ok, I'm alright"

Satara gently put her hand on Mileena's ribs again. She softly messaged the injured spot. Mileena closed her eyes as the message began to relax her. After a while, Mileena felt something much softer and a bit wet, so she opened her eyes.

She saw that Satara went down and kissed her hurt ribs. Satara gently kissed the injured area at first, then she slowly drifted up, giving her kisses on the way up her smooth soft skin. She kissed the lower part of her neck and made way up until she was stopped by Mileena's veil.

She was about to grab the veil to take it off but Mileena caught her hand and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" "Taking off your veil"

"Why?" "...Cause I wanna kiss you.."

"You-you cant" "I cant what? Kiss you?"

"No, you cant take off my veil" "Why?"

"...Because its covering my tarkatan features and I-I dont want you to see them" "Why not?"

"I dont want you to get scared or freaked out" "Trust me, I'm not"

Satara motioned to try to take Mileena's veil off again, but was stopped.

"No, you dont understand. My tarkatan features look, horrible and I-I-"

"I dont care about your tarkatan features. I want to kiss you because I like you and I think I'm starting to feel something much more stronger than that"

Mileena started to collect water in the corner of her eyes. "No tarkatan features are gonna make me think otherwise. Please let me take your veil off. I wanna see you, please"

Satara again reached out her hand towards Mileena's veil. She slowly unhooked it. Mileena did nothing as she knew that if Satara really wanted to, she would take it off. Satara slowly began to take it off. Mileena turned her head to the left to try to hide her face, but it didnt help. Satara had already taken Mileena's veil off and saw her face.(btw, Mileena looks good. Her tarkatan features dont look as bad as they're in the game) Satara didnt notice her mouth was opened as she was lost in her own thoughts.

'Oh my God, she's so beautiful. Why did she try to hide her face? She had me thinking her face looked bad or something when its really, really beautiful. Even with her tarkatan features, she looks good. Her face looks beautiful, her body looks amazing, she's just perfect. Well at least to me she is. Perfect for me, and she's in my grasp right now. I just wanna take her right now. Oh, whatever, I cant resist her, I am gonna take her...'

A tear slowly rolled down Mileena's smooth skin. Satara quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She gently wiped away Mileena's tear.

"Dont cry, you have no reason to cry," Satara cupped Mileena's face, "You, you look so beautiful"

"No I dont. I look horrible!" "No you dont! you are beautiful, even with your tarkatan features"

Satara leaned foward and made Mileena turn around so she would be looking at her. Satara looked deep into Mileena's eyes before she closed them. She got closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity. Satara's tongue began to wet Mileena's lips. Mileena saw what Satara wanted and gave it to her. She opened her mouth so Satara's tongue could slide in. Their kiss began to get more and more passionate until Satara pulled away to catch her breath.


	6. Chapter 6, Clear Emotions

**Clear Emotions**

Satara looked into Mileena's eyes. She was shocked that she had just kissed her. Satara cupped Mileena's face an leaned foward. She gave her a light, gentle kiss on the lips then nuzzled on her neck and took in Mileena's sweet scent. Mileena just layed there. She still couldnt believe that Satara just kissed her and told her she looked beautiful even after she saw her tarkatan features.

"Satara?" "Hmm?..."

"..I love you..." Satara stood up and sat on Mileena again.

"I do, ever since I first saw you, I had an attraction towards you, but that attraction became more. Once I really got to know you, it turned into something else. My feelings for you got stronger. They got so strong that I couldnt handle them. I love you and I want to be with you to hold you, protect you,... and have you"

Satara grabbed Mileena's hands and interwined their fingers.

"I love you too. At first I thought it would be too soon to have these kind of feelings, but now I know that these feelings are real and true"

Satara leaned forward and kissed Mileena. She looked into her eyes and smiled. She layed on top of her and balanced herself by putting her arms on both sides of Mileena's head. Mileena put her arms around Satara and held her tightly.

"Well," Satara said seductively, "You've already protected me, and your holding me right now..." Satara leaned in and slowly licked Mileena's neck from the very bottom all the way to the top.

"Now," Satara whispered in her ear, " Now you can have me..."

Mileena looked at Satara and extended her hand to cup her face. Satara grabbed Mileena's hand and "slammed" it on the bed above her head. She grabbed the other hand and did the same. Satara wanted to be the one in control right now. Mileena let herself be "man-handled" by Satara.

Satara gently kissed Mileena's lips. She kissed her neck and began suckling on it. She drifted down and kissed her collarbone. She let go of her grasp on Mileena to take her shirt off. They both helped each other out of their clothes and were left with a blanket covering them. Satara kissed every inch of Mileena's body. She caressed her and made sweet, passionate love to Mileena.

Once they both had their "turn" they layed down out of breath. Mileena layed on top of Satara. They were both holding on to each other, not wanting to ever let go. There was a pleasant silence while they took in each other's presence. Mileena kissed Satara's neck and began to suck on it until it left a mark.

"Man, you wanna make it so obvious that something happened between us," Satara joked.

"Yeah, I want everybody to know your already taken. I want them to know that your mine and you belong to only me"

"Oh yeah?" "Yeah" Satara cupped Mileena's face. She made Mileena come closer. She looked like she was going to kiss her, but instead, began to kiss her neck. She started sucking on it but suddenly, Mileena felt a shot of pain.

"Ow!" Mileena closed her eyes and endured the pain as she knew where it was coming from. She let out a sigh when the pain stopped although her neck was still sore.

"Why did you bite me?" "I'm sorry, I couldnt resist" Satara smiled.

"I'm so getting you back for that!" "Go right ahead, do whatever you want"

"How bout I bite you?" "I dont care, go ahead"

"With my teeth? That's probably not the smartest thing to say babe"

Satara began to smile. "Yeah, your right" "How bout this..."

Mileena slowly began to drift down. She kissed Satara's collarbone and drifted right above her right breast. She started sucking on it until the mark left matched the one on her neck.

"There you go" "What did you do?" Satara asked laughing.

"What you wanted me to do" "When did I say that?"

"You said I could get you back" "Oh, but I didnt want this"

"Whatever! You know you like it" "I just said I didnt want this"

"So you dont want me?" Mileena put a fake sad face. "I wanted you! I just didnt want this mark"

"Hmm? What about this," Mileena leaned over and kissed her so passionately and loving. "Mmm, yeah, I wanted that"

"How bout we go for round four?" "I dont think you can handle it"

"Really? Well, we'll just see about that..."


	7. Chapter 7, Everyone's Acceptance

**Everyone's Acceptance**

Its been two weeks since Mileena and Satara confessed their love for each other. Everyday, they were together in public, and every night they were together privately. Everybody knew about the couple, everybody except Daegon and Taven.

It was night, both Mileena and Satara were asleep in each other's arms when someone opened their window. Two shadows walked in, looking for someone in particular. They found that person, but she was held by another person. Actually, they were both holding each other very closely.

"What's going on?" whispered a male voice. "With what?"

"Look!" "Does she-... you think that maybe, something, happened since they took her?"

"Maybe she's forcing her..." "To do what? Its not like they're doing anything, they're sleeping!"

"Maybe she made her do it" "I doubt it, she's holding her too"

"But maybe she was forced!" "I think we should just wake her up and take her back home like we planned"

"If we wake her up, she's gonna wake up too" "Oh well, we have to do it"

"Your right, just get ready in case she wakes up and starts to attack us" "Ok"

Taven leaned down and lightly shook Satara. Satara slowly woke up and looked around to see what awoke her until she finally saw him in the dark room.

"Taven? What are you-" "Come one. were gonna take you home"

"But-" The woman next to her moved a little and tightened her grip around Satara as she began to wake up. Satara looked back at Mileena and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at Taven who had a confused look on his face.

"Taven... I need to talk to you" "Yeah, I think you do"

Satara looked back at Mileena and she let her go so she could talk to her brothers. Mileena covertly grabbed her sai, just in case.

The three of them went by the window. "Look guys, something happened while I was here"

"Did they force you to do something? Did Mileena, force you to do anything?"

"No, I wasnt forced to do anything. Look, while I was here, I-I realized something. I-I, I love Mileena, and she loves me too. We're together now"

"What? They must of done something to you for you to be thinking this!"

"Nobody did anything to me, I'm fine and we really love each other"

"Love each other? Like what? Like friends or something like that?"

"No, we love each other like a couple"

"But your not a lesbian. She's not a lesbian either, she went out with Baraka, and Sub-Zero, and other guys. Just like you went out with guys!"

"I know, but I wasnt truly happy when I was with them. I didnt love any of them. I love Mileena and I'm happy with her so..."

"This is crazy!" "I know, but I was hoping that you would understand"

"Understand that your 'in love' with the enemy?" "Yes..."

Mileena walked up to Satara and kissed her on her cheek.

"Dont you see what she's doing? She's pretending to love you. This way you wont even try to escape, your making things easier for her"

"I'm not pretending. I love her. Why cant you just accept that"

"Because your known for your excellent deceiving skills"

"She's not lying. She loves me and I love her too. And I'm not leaving her"

Taven and Daegon looked at each other. Suddenly, they both grabbed her and headed for the window.

"Let me go!" Mileena took her sai, "Let her go!"

Daegon took out his Dragonswords, ready to fight. "Stay out of this!"

Mileena swung her arm and made the sai connect with his face. She cut his left cheek in three different places. Daegon tried to hit Mileena, but couldnt. She was way too fast for him. Mileena wounded his arm and both of his legs. Taven saw that Daegon was possibly going to be killed by Mileena.

He took her distraction as an opportunity to take out his Drakensword. He let go of Satara and rushed towards Mileena.

"No!" Satara screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was too late. Taven's sword went right through Mileena. When he took his sword out, Mileena fell limply to the floor, loosing a vast amount of blood. Satara rushed towards Mileena.

"Mileena, baby, stay with me, ok, your gonna be fine, you just need to stay with me"

"Its ok, I'm fine," she whispered, "I'll die happy because I was with you"

"No, dont say that, your not gonna die!" "Baby, I-I cant anymore, I'm too weak..."

"Please dont, I love you! I love you so much and I dont wanna loose you, you cant do this to me! If you love me, you'll fight, you'll live so that we can be together!"

"...I love you so much baby..."

Mileena closed her eyes and took her last breath. "Mileena!? Mileena, no!!"

Satara broke down in tears. Mileena had stopped living, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Taven had heard what Mileena said. Her last words were to make sure Satara knew how much she loved her. He saw he was wrong about Mileena. "I'm sorry Satara, I didnt know that this was real, I, thought she was lying, but she wasnt"

Satara couldnt say anything, she couldnt stop crying. Suddenly, they heard guards coming their way. The doors swung open to reveal Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Reptile, and two dozen guards. Taven and Daegon quickly grabbed Satara and carried her out the window. They went through the portal and ended up in Edenia.

Shao Kahn noticed Mileena's lifeless body on the floor. Shang Tsung walked towards Mileena and kneeled down.

"Bring her to my room" The guards followed his commands.


	8. Chapter 8, Torture

**Torture**

The three of them just arrived to Edenia and were now inside of Taven's Palace. Satara headed straight to her room. She couldnt stop crying. She kept shouting Mileena's name in the dark silence. The scene replayed in her head over and over again and seemed like it would never stop. She felt the pain in her chest too much for her to bear.

Taven and Daegon tried to talk to her but she didnt want to hear it. She didnt want to see them and didnt want them to be anywhere around her. It pained her even more that it was her own brother who took her life.

She layed on her bed and tried to cope with the pain but couldnt. She cried herself to sleep that night wishing that when she woke up, Mileena would be there.

As soon as the warm, bright light from the window woke her up, she immediately came to realization to what had happened the night before. She woke up and Mileena wasnt there. She would never be there from now on. Satara quikly broke down in tears again.

Her brothers heard her crying from outside her room then gently knocked on the door.

"Satara please come out. We need to talk to you."

"I dont feel like talking just leave me alone!"

"Well can you at least just come and have breakfast, please"

"I dont feel like eating..."

The two brothers decided to just leave her alone for now. They didnt know what to do. They headed to the dinning room where there were three warm plates of food on the table. They sat down but neither of them felt like eating.

"Maybe we shouldnt leave her in there by herself"

"She just needs some time. She wants to be alone"

"I'm not too sure thats what she really wants..."

Taven gave his brother a confused look. "You know she loved her so much and all she wants is to just be with her. She might do something to be with her, right now..."

"She would never do that," Taven said quickly brushing off the insane idea.

"I'm not so sure about that. She's sad and angered, and, she cant even look at us. We took Mileena away from her in a way that she can never come back..."

"...Maybe your right. We'll have to keep an eye on her.."

"Yeah we sure do.." with that they quickly ate and finished their breakfasts.

About thirty minutes after her brothers tried to talk her into having breakfast with them, Satara heard a knock on her door. She didnt want to see anybody but she decided to open the door anyways. She saw Taven holding a tray with breakfast in it.

Anger quickly filled Satara's body. She couldnt stand to see him. This man that argued with her many times. This man that acted like he knew what was better for her than she did. This man that tried to deny her's and Mileena's love. This man that took the love of her life away from her. This man, this man, who, was her brother..

The anger was now seeping through her eyes. She felt hatred towards him which made her feel even worse because she didnt want to feel this way about her very own brother.

"I just, wanted to bring you your breakfast. You should really eat something, its not good for you if you dont eat..."

'There it goes again!!' Satara was about to burst. Instead she took a very deep breath and exhaled quite loudly. In an awkwardly calm voice, she began.

"I dont want any breakfast" "Well I'll just leave it here in case you get hungry in a little bit"

"No. I said, I dont want any breakfast. Thank you for your concern, but I dont want it, especially from you..."

"Satara can we please talk about this, please."

"No. I dont want to talk about it, I dont want any breakfast, I just dont want this.."

"Please talk to me. It would probably help if we talk about it. I'm here if you need to vent or if you just want a shoulder to cry on"

"No. I dont want your shoulder, I dont want to vent. I certainly dont want to talk about this, and I dont want any breakfast. I dont want you around, I dont want to see you or hear from you, so please just leave"

"Fine, I'll leave. But please just eat something" 'Did I not say this in a calm and reasonable manner?' "I'll just feel alot better if you did. It'll be good for you, so just eat something" 'THAT'S IT!!'

As Taven extended his arms so that she could take the plate, Satara put her arm under the tray and swung it away from her. There was a loud thud and shattered pieces of the plate along with food and juice spilled all over the place.

"I said I didnt want any! Dammit why dont you listen to me!? Why dont you ever listen to me!? I tell you one thing and you ignore me thinking you always know more than I do!! And you dont!! You dont know anything, your always wrong! You were wrong about Mileena and looked what happened!! Its all because of you!! If you would of just listened to me, this would of never happened!"

"Satara I-" "Whatever! I dont wanna hear it just leave me alone already"

Taven turned around and left. Satara quickly closed the door and turned to where the tray layed on the floor. She decided to pick up the broken pieces and clean up the mess. When she was done, she layed down on her bed and tried to keep her mind occupied with something else but couldnt. She kept thinking about Mileena.

She looked down at her hand and saw she was making a fist. She punched the bed then got up and puched the wall twice which made a whole. She felt a little of her frustrations leave, but not enough. She layed down on the bed again and couldnt help but cry. The pain was too unbearable. Before she knew it, she fell asleep and she didnt mind if she didnt wake up.

After about five hours, Satara woke up but just layed down on her bed. She layed on her side facing away from the door. She heard the door knob turn very slowly as to not make any noise. She didnt turn around. She stayed still as if she were still sleeping. She heard footsteps coming closer to her but she still didnt move. After about three seconds, they turned around and headed back towards the door, closing it very quietly.

As soon Daegon closed her door, he went up to Taven who was in the living room.

"She's alright" "Good, we should keep checking up on her just in case" "Yeah, for right now, its the most we can do"

When dinner time came, Daegon came up to Satara's room with a tray of food. When he opened the door, he didnt see Satara anywhere. He heard a noise coming from Satara's restroom so he decided to just leave the food on a table nearby and exited the room.

When Satara came out of the restroom, she quickly noticed the tray of food on the table. She grabbed the glass of water and drank it all in large gulps. As soon as she was done, she put the glass back on the tray and picked it up, heading towards the door. When she opened it, she threw the tray against the wall and closed the door.

She got in her bed and decided to go to sleep early. When morning came, she woke up and found another tray of food on the table. Again, she grabbed the glass of water and threw the rest outside her room.

She kept this going for three days. All she did was drink water and throw the rest of the tray outside her room. She didnt talk to her brothers at all. She just stayed in her room and cried. Although she cried, no more tears came out ever since the first day she was back at the palace.

The next day when she woke up, she saw Daegon exiting her room. She saw the tray of food on the table. It looked good but she just didnt have the stomach for it. She took the glass of water and grabbed the tray. When she opened the door, she placed the tray on the floor just outside her room and closed the door.

She kept doing this for four more days. When she would go to the restroom, she would notice herself on the mirror how much thinner she got from not eating. She knew it was okay though. It had been a week since she's last eaten but she kept drinking water. She would of rather drink something with alcohol but knew she couldnt in her condition.

When night came, she layed down on her bed but couldnt sleep. After a while, she heard a knock on her door. She didnt want to see her brothers and explode again but she decided to open the door anyways. When she opened it, she saw Daegon standing there.

"Let's go to the living room, there's someone who wants to see you" "I dont want to see anybody"

"Please, they said it was very important and that they needed to talk to you immediately" "Fine"

She really didnt feel like seeying anybody but she went anyways since it was "important." When she entered the living room, she saw her other brother along with two certain individuals.

Satara couldnt believe who she was seeying, sitting in her living room.

'I cant believe I'm seeing this' "Oh my God..." was the only thing she managed to say as she was too shocked to say anything else.

--

_Who could it be? Stay tuned to find out_

_Dont worry the cliffhanger wont last too long, I'll update tomorrow, please review, I would like to know what yall think so far_


	9. Chapter 9, So What Happened?

**So What Happened?**

Satara didnt move from where she was standing.

"It's ok.." said Daegon as he saw the shocked look on Satara's face.

--

_One Week Ago..._

"Please dont, I love you! I love you so much and I dont wanna loose you, you cant do this to me! If you love me, you'll fight, you'll live so that we can be together!"

"...I love you so much..." 'That's why, I am gonna live, I'll fight this urge to go for you, and for us'

Mileena closed her eyes. Her breathing became so shallow, it looked like she stopped breathing.

"Mileena!? Mileena, no!" 'Baby I'm still here! Please dont cry, I hate to hear you cry'

"I'm sorry Satara, I didnt know that this was real, I, thought she was lying, but she wasnt"

'Of course I wasnt! I love her! You dumbshit, you did this to me cuz you thought I was lying? Dont you know I love her with all my heart? She's my everything!'

Guards quickly rushed into the room and Mileena heard them bickering about how they got away.

'Can somebody just wake me up so I can tell her I'm still alive'

"Bring her to my room!" The guards followed his commands.

Inside Shang Tsung's room, Shao Kahn and Reptile looked over Mileena who was laying down on the bed while Shang Tsung cleaned her wound. He stepped back when he was done and turned to see Shao and Reptile.

"She's still alive, her breathing is very slow" "What should we do?"

"I can heal her with my powers" "--?"

"The powers will speed up the healing process. So let's say if it would take ten days to heal, the powers will speed up to five days"

"Oh!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, so let me get started" Shang Tsung started to draw his hands together until there was about a foot left before they touched. Suddenly, a green orb started to form within his hands which he then passed it to Mileena's body.

"There" "You did it?"

"Yeah" "So what happens now?"

"We wait, it might of taken her six to eight weeks to fully recover so its only gonna take three to four weeks"

"That's still alot" "I know, but it's better than two months" "That's true"

"It's slow at first though. The healing starts speeding up a little later, so she might not wake up till bout a week from now, and she'll be able to walk and do normal stuff within a week after she wakes up. She's not gonna be able to fight till about two weeks after she wakes up"

"Well this is certainly good news. Maybe we should go get Satara and bring her back here so she can know Mileena's not dead."

"Yeah, but its gonna be really hard for her or her brothers to believe us. They might think its a trick to get Satara back"

"I know, but all this made me realize that life could be short cause you never know when your life is gonna end. We should spend the time we have being happy, and Mileena's happiness is really important to me, so I'm gonna do everything I can to give her that. Even if that means giving up on my plan to take the Kilano"

"Wow, well I guess, whatever you think is right for her"

"We should go right now to tell them"

"Well even if you say that, they're not gonna know if your telling the truth"

"I know but all I have to worry about is bringing them here so they can see for themselves."

"Yeah, but she's not gonna look like she's just sleeping. She's gonna look like she is dead till about a day before she wakes up. So maybe we should just wait a week before we tell them so when they do come, she'll wake up soon after"

"Yeah your right, we should that..."

--

_Back To The Present..._

Satara turned to Daegon. She didnt understand what was going on. As if reading her thoughts, Daegon answered, "They said they urgently needed to talk to us but mostly to you"

"About what?" "Well let's find out"

Satara along with her brothers sat down on the couch across from where Shao Kahn and Reptile were sitting.

"I cant believe you let these guys in here! What the hell where you thinking? Did you forget what they did?" whispered Satara to Daegon.

"Satara," Shao Kahn started, "We want you to come with us to the palace. Th-"

"Why? Why would I go back there. There's absolutely no reason why I should go back there!"

"Actually...there is a reason. Now you have to understand that I want for us to put the past behind us. I dont want for you to be scared or to think this is a set up. I dont want the Kilano anymore and I hope that you and your brothers could forgive us for kidnapping you"

"We will never forgive you for kidnapping her. And now out of a sudden you dont want the Kilano? Now you dont want total power? I'm sorry for not believing such an honest man like yourself"

"I understand that it seems like a set up, but I assure you its not a trick. I dont want the Kilano anymore and I dont want to hurt any of you"

"So were supposed to believe that you just had some sort of apefanie?"

"Well, I guess I did have one. There's a reason why I dont want to persuit the Kilano. There's something much more important to me. That's why I needed to talk to you. And I know that for this to happen, I'd have to give up trying to get control, so I'm telling you that I'm giving it up. There's something much bigger than this"

"Well what is this 'something bigger'?"

"Your not gonna belive me so I rather you come so you can see it with your own two eyes"

"Right, like I'm gonna fall for that"

"Your brothers can come with you if you want. You just really need to see this"

"Why dont you tell me what I'm gonna see"

"Because if I tell you, you'll believe me even less than if I dont tell you"

"Oh, well how convenient"

"I know its hard, but please believe me"

"Well how bout this, if you dont tell me, I'm definitely not going"

"..." "--?"

"...It-its about..." Kahn exhaled and took in a deep breath, "...M-Mileena... she's alive..."

"W-What?" "She's alive"

Satara's eyes immediately started to get watery. Images of Taven's blade going right through Mileena flashed in her head.

"No she's not! She-She's dead, she's gone!" Tears started to stain her cheeks. They flowed without and ending coming anytime soon.

"No she's not, she's alive, she's at the palace"

"Why are you lying, I saw her ok, I watched her, I-I watched her die!"

"It appeared as if she were dead, but she was alive. Her breathing was very shallow but she was and _is _alive. Shang Tsung gave her this power that will make her wounds heal faster. Please, you have to believe me"

Satara couldnt stop crying. Taven held her to try to calm her down but couldnt.

"You bastard! Why would you tell her that?"

"It's the truth. This is why I've stopped trying to get the Kilano. This is way more important than the Kilano. Mileena's happiness is all that matters to me now and Satara is what makes her happy. I want them to be able to be happy together so I want us to not be complete enemies so they_ can_ be together."

Satara slowly calmed down as she thought about what Kahn had just said. It could be true, but what if it wasnt? She had to see for herself if this was true or not.

"So she's at your palace?" Satara asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now and should wake up anytime soon"

'Anytime soon. What if we walk right into his plan?... but this might be true, and if she hasnt woken up yet, then I want to be there when she does... I have to go'

"Then let's go"

"What!?" Daegon asked surprised, "What if its a trap?"

"Well I guess we'll find out if it is or isnt when we get there"

"We shouldnt go Satara," Taven said.

"Look, yall two can either come with me or just wait here, either way, I'm going"

"Fine, lets go"

They all headed towards a portal to Outworld. They entered and ended up outside Shao Kahn's palace. Shao Kahn led them inside and started heading towards Mileena's room. As soon as they were outside of Mileena's door, Kahn motioned for Satara to enter.

"Go ahead"

Satara slowly opened the door and walked inside. She gasped when she saw a figure laying down on the bed with the covers up to her shoulders with her arms on top of them. Satara quickly rushed towards her to confirm the person.

"Mileena!" Satara cried, "Your alive!"


	10. Chapter 10, Awake

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've just had alot of things happening, but here's the last chapter. Hope you guys like it, and thanks for reading...:)_

**Awake...**

Satara slowly opened the door and walked inside. She gasped when she saw a figure laying down on the bed with the covers up to her shoulders with her arms on top of them. Satara quickly rushed towards her to confirm the person.

"Mileena!" Satara cried, "Your alive!"

She sat down on the bed and held Mileena's hand very tightly. She cupped her face and slowly leaned forward. She placed a light kiss on her cheek as she wanted to be gentle with her.

Taven and Daegon saw that Shao Kahn was telling the truth. They decided to close the door to give Satara and Mileena some privacy. Taven looked at Shao Kahn with a new set of eyes.

"Did you mean it when you said you didnt want the Kilano anymore?"

"Yes, I did. I want for us to be ok so that they could be happy together."

"Ok, then that's what's going to happen"

Taven extended his hand. Shao Kahn shook his hand then shook Daegon's hand as well. They headed towards the meeting room to wait for the outcome.

Inside Mileena's room, Satara waited for her to wake up. She had layed down next to Mileena. She layed her head in the crook of her neck and her arm was around Mileena's waist, making sure she would never slip away again.

Satara didnt realize it had been a couple of hours since she started waiting for her to wake up. The sound of Mileena's breathing had made Satara close her eyes, and she didnt realize she was starting to fall asleep until she heard a voice she had been wanting to hear for what seemed years.

"Satara?" Satara was now wide awake. She hesitated for a bit. She slowly turned and looked at Mileena's face and saw a pair of the most beautifull eyes she had ever seen looking right back at her.

She was speechless. She had thought this moment would never happen. Her eyes quickly filled up with tears and slowly started rolling down her smooth skin. Satara reached her hand out to touch Mileena's face.

"Mileena?" Satara was so overjoyed and relieved. She quickly grabbed and held Mileena in a loving embrace. She held her so tight not wanting to ever let go. Mileena could feel Satara's heart beating along with hers. A smile quickly spread across her face.

When she pulled back, they looked deeply into each others eyes. Satara slowly closed the gap between them and closed her eyes. She brought her lips up to Mileena's in a long, passionate kiss. Soon after, their kiss deepened as they both wanted more. They slid their tongues into the other's mouth to taste each other again. They slowly parted to catch their breaths.

The kiss had been just like their first kiss. They looked into each other's eyes before they kissed again. When they pulled back, Satara's tears started to fall again. This was everything she wanted. Everything she needed.

"Dont cry baby, everything's ok" "I'm just glad your ok"

"Of course of I'm ok" "I just, I-I thought you were, I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would never hold you like this again"

"It's ok, I'm never gonna leave your side, your stuck with me" Mileena smiled at her and brought her down for another kiss.

"I wouldnt have it any other way" Satara smiled at Mileena. "I should go tell the guys your awake"

"Ok, but you better come back" "Oh, I will, I still have to give you a surprise"

"Umm... I think I'm still too weak for that..." "What are you talking about?"

"Uh.. well what were you talking about?" "I was talking about a kiss"

"Oh!" Mileena immediately began to blush. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Well..." At that Satara began to laughing. She couldnt hold back anymore.

"What's so funny?" "You. Your such a perv"

"Whatever! That's the only thing you think about so I thought that's what you meant"

"I knew you would think that, so that's why I said a kiss. I knew you would blush and I hardly ever get to see that, so I had to take my chance"

"Whatever!" Satara began to laugh again. "Ok, I'll be back"

Satara went to tell the guys that Mileena was awake. They all followed Satara into Mileena's room. Shao Kahn came up to Mileena's side.

"How are you doing?" "Pretty good, I think"

"That's good, I want my daughter to be up and about again"

"Oh I will" "Good" Shao stepped back as he saw Taven wanted to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm glad your okay" "Thanks"

"Look, I-I owe you an apology. Actually more than an apology, but I'm sorry for not believing you and hurting you. I now know that you truly love Satara and you would never hurt her."

"Your right, I wouldnt" "I just really hope that you can forgive me"

"...I forgive you. I want us to be ok so we can be together..." Mileena held Satara's hand.

"Good, I'm glad we can put this behind us. I think me and Daegon should go home now. We cant leave Edenia unprotected."

Satara hugged her brothers goodbye and Shao Kahn walked with them outside. Taven and Daegon left back to Edenia after leaving Kahn with a few words of him to not betray them. Satara closed the door and walked back to Mileena.

Satara layed down next to Mileena and held her tight.

"I'm still kinda tired.." "Then go to sleep"

"I'm sorry for not being up with you..." "Dont be sorry. It's ok. I dont mind you sleeping. As long as your here with me, that's all I need. Besides we have the rest of our lives ahead of us.."

"Are you proposing to me?" Mileena teased.

"Nope. I dont have to. Your already mine" Satara kissed Mileena before she settled on her neck and they both went to sleep.

--

_One Week Later_

Mileena and Satara were getting ready to go to bed. Satara had her back towards Mileena as she was changing into her pajamas. They had been a little tired since they had done alot more things as Mileena had gotten alot better and stronger.

Mileena quietly sneaked up behind Satara and put her arms around her. Satara was startled as Mileena picked her up and "slammed" her on the bed before she crawled on top of her. She held her arms in place and straddled her with her legs. Satara was surprised at what Mileena had just done.

"What was that?" "Well, I was just taking control like I always do"

"What!?" Mileena smiled. "Dont act like its not true. Besides, you know you love it when I have you under my control"

Satara's cheeks turned a bright red. "Yeah, your right. I do love it. So why dont you take full control of me?"

"Oh dont worry, I will..." Mileena started to savour Satara's lips. She kissed her so passionately and kept deepening her kiss until Satara moaned in her mouth. That was music to her ears, and now she wanted to hear the whole concert.

She started to plant kisses along her jaw line to her neck, making sure to leave plenty of love bites along the way. She drifted down until she was stopped by Satara's tank top. Mileena slipped her hands under Satara's shirt and caressed her mounds to hear Satara begging for more.

She took her shirt off and caressed her with her tongue. Her mouth covered the area her hands just left to make Satara groan even more. When they finally discarded all of their clothes, Mileena slid her hand down until it reached Satara's most sensitive spot which made her scream. She did all she could to tease Satara and make her scream her name in pleasure.

Once they were both exhausted, they layed down trying to catch their breaths. Satara slowly kissed Mileena again before she settled on top of her.

_Every night _after that, they tried to top this night, but found it seemed to be impossible, but it still filled their nights with adventures full of love and exhaustion afterwards. They were inseparable. They loved each other more than any two people could.

-The End-

--

_"And they lived happily ever after"_

_Yeah I like happy endings lol _

_Hope you liked it :)_


End file.
